


It's Tradition

by respoftw



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: “It’s tradition, Finn. We’ve all done it. Pleeeease.”





	It's Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on tumblr 1 February 2016

“Excuse me, pardon me, coming through!” Finn swerves wildly, bashing his left side into the wall as he narrowly avoids crashing into the scandalised looking Chadra-Fan in corridor B72-A. Which would have been awkward and awful and just plain humiliating considering that he’s currently naked. Not that running through the corridors of the resistance base is any less awkward, awful or humiliating without bashing into people.

How exactly had he let Poe talk him into this again?

He has a feeling that liquid brown puppy dog eyes may have been involved, Finn is physically incapable of saying ‘no’ once those eyes have been turned on him. Stupid, sexy, attractive pilots who convince people that they’re not one of the squad until they go through the initiation. “It’s tradition, Finn. We’ve all done it. Pleeeease.”

The Chadra-Fan screeches indignantly at him as he rights himself and continues his way towards the Black Squadron’s hangar and Finn gives him an apologetic wave as he flies past. Which wasn’t wholly appreciated if the gesture he got back was anything to go by.

Poe had better have something epic planned to make this up to him, he thinks, as he turns a corner to see what he really, really hopes is General Organa’s doppelgänger approaching.

It’s not. He’ll never live this down. Even if she had seemed appreciative of the view.

The hangar door is finally in sight and Finn sends up a prayer to the stars that he’s finally made it. Skidding his way into the hangar, he’s surprised to find it empty but for a grinning Poe.

“Where is everyone? I thought the entire squad was supposed to be here?” Finn asks as he tries to get his breath back under control.

“What?” Poe raises an eyebrow. “You thought I was gonna let everyone see you naked?”

“You do realise that half the base just got an eyeful of me in all my glory, right?”

Poe chuckles as he walks toward Finn, forcing him back until his bare skin meets the cold duracrete of the hangar wall. “Maybe I just wanted you all to myself at the end of it,” he murmurs, tongue darting out to lick at his lips, the flash of pink drawing Finn’s gaze and stirring something that really shouldn’t be stirred while he was naked in public.

Modesty flew out the atmosphere as Poe presses even closer, as he ghosts his lips over Finn’s own, and Finn moans with need as he tangles his hands through Poe’s hair, pulling him in, their mouths crashing together wet and hot and open and - - “As much as a fan I am of naked kissing,” Finn pants, “it’s so much better when you’re naked too.”

Poe grins wickedly, trailing filthy kisses along the exposed skin of Finn’s neck. “Have I ever told you about my fantasy of having sex in my X-wing?”

Finn whimpers as Poe does something wicked and amazing with his tongue. “No, but if it means you get naked in the next ten seconds, I’m up for anything.”

Poe pulls back and smiles, eyes twinkling as he walks slowly backwards towards the ships. “Race you?”

Hell, Finn thinks, grinning, what’s one more naked run?

“Deal!”

Tangled together in the awkward space of Black One, Poe more than makes things up to him.

Even if he will never be able to look General Organa in the eye again, it was all worth it.


End file.
